Okami Kage
by Xavier O'Rien
Summary: I really don't know where its going but... It's a Kagome/Sesshy fic latter... much later.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome, Sango, and Kaede where all sitting peacefully around a small fire; Shippo curled up asleep in Kagome's lap and Kirara in Sango's. Kaede stoked the fire silently while the two young women chatted softly so as not to disturb the little ones.

"I know Miroku can be thick sometimes, but he is very loyal. The good things outweigh the bad. Maybe I should finally accept his proposal. What do you think Kagome?"

"Go with your instincts Sango. If your heart tells you to go with Miroku then maybe you should listen." Shippo twitched slightly in his sleep and rolled over mumbling. Kagome shifted her legs to let him rest more comfortably.

"So what have you decided about your `InuYasha problem'?" Sango whispered putting her fingers up for emphasis.

"I know I love him." She whispered back. "But I have no idea how to tell him. I mean," she hesitated a moment then continued even quieter now, "I think he still loves Kikyo." Kagome look down at her lap and the figure sleeping there, tears stood ready in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Kagome," her friend said compassionately, "InuYasha is just confused. Once he had Kikyo, but he lost her. You came then and it was easy to tell that he cared about you, even if it was just a little. But it all changed when she came back into his life. He still cares about her but she loathes him. He's balanced between the two of you on a thin rope. Maybe you telling him the truth about how you feel is the slight tug he needs to be swayed to your side." She smiled as Kagome looked up at her, a smile now spread across her face.

"Thank you Sango." She looked to Shippo again for a moment as he twitched and yawned. "You know what? I think I'll tell him. I'll tell him tomorrow at breakfast. I'll pull him aside and just let him have it!" She had to try hard to restrain herself from jumping up and shouting for joy.

"Sounds like a plan Kagome." Sango smiled slightly. It was nice to see her so happy again. These last few days had been hectic. Naraku was stirring again and demon attacks had grown frequent because of it. They were all exhausted. On the up side however they hadn't seen InuYasha's demonic half brother Sesshomaru in at least a month and a half, or the wanna-be wolf demon Koga.

"I thought you gals would be in bed by this hour. It's awfully late." Miroku rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Miroku! InuYasha! Takahashi! Where have you guys been? We've been sitting here waiting for you guys to come back for hours!" Sango was so mad Kagome would have sworn she could see the flames. In her fury she'd forgotten Kirara and dumped her to run and grab Miroku by the collar of his robe. Boy did she wish she had Hiraikotsu, she would have beat him into the ground! Takahashi and InuYasha were both hiding behind Kagome from fear of Sango's wrath. i_`So much for finally accepting him'/i_ Kagome thought yawning.

Turning to look at the two cowering figures behind her she yawned again. "Oi! Takahashi! What were you guys doing that kept you so long?"

"Well," he paused to stand up from his half crouch, "InuYasha here wanted to `practice using Tetsuaiga'." He made quotation marks for the _practice using Tetsuaiga_ part with his clawed fingers. (a/n: and for all of you who are wondering yes he is a demon. Back to the story.)

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" InuYasha all but growled at the little demon boy.

He smirked quiet evilly. "You know what I mean! You never really want to practice! You just want to look for your Nii-san!"

"What did you say you little brat!?" InuYasha was seething rage but Takahashi, obviously not afraid, took no notice .

"You say you hate him, but how can I believe you when you're always looking for him. I'm beginning to think you actually ib_**want**_/i/b him around."

"I'll kill you, you baka yokai!" InuYasha leaped at the boy in front of him only to hear those dreaded words a moment later. "InuYasha, Sit!" And then InuYasha got a chance to say hello to his old friend the ground.

"Look who's the idiot now." He taunted.

"Takahashi, Leave InuYasha alone," she smiled wryly, "unless you want your own set of prayer beads? Do ya? Huh?"

He backed away a couple of steps, "Uhh … no thanks Kagome-san." Kagome dropped the tough act. She was tired. Too much action, not nearly enough sleep.

"Let's call it a night and talk it over in the morning. I'm exhausted." She walked past both of the still silently bickering boys and to the place where she and Sango were staying. Winking as she walked past her good friend. Tomorrow would be interesting to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome and Sango work up early the next day despite the events of the previous night. They had hoped the boys would be up too, but that was asking way too much. They wouldn't be up till close to noon. Well InuYasha and Miroku wouldn't be anyway, Takahashi was always up before both of them. Sometimes it made them wonder if hei _ever/i_ slept.

"Morning ladies. Sleep well?" He was crouching on a low branch of a nearby tree. i_What is he doing up there this early in the morning?/i_ Kagome thought still a partly asleep.

"Yeah, we slept great. Thanks fo…" suddenly he was in front of her. Both of them gasped loudly.i _I wish he wouldn't do that. It's creepy._ /i

"Good." He hissed. Sango gave him a strange look as he looked around skittishly.

"Takahashi," Sango grabbed his shoulder and he jumped causing Sango to jump back as well.

"Jeez! Why so jumpy Tashi-san?" a tired little voice whined innocently from behind them.

"Shippo! I'm sorry if we woke you! Did you sleep well?" Sango asked as Kirara jumped lightly onto her shoulder and nuzzled her face.

"No you didn't! It was InuYasha's snoring that did it! But what's wrong with Tashi-san?" All of their attention was again drawn to the seemingly paranoid raven haired boy.

"Yeah. What's the matter Takahashi?" He stood a moment longer before jumping back to the roof.

"Don't you feel that Kagome? That strong aura? A demon approaches. One who is strong." He went back to watching the horizon sniffing the air tentatively. Kagome look at him relieved. i_He may be stronger than InuYasha but he's a hell of a lot more cautious._ _But, we've handled demons before without this kind of worry from him. What could be the matter?/i_

"Yeah. I feel it now. But there's no need to worry. We'll just wake the boys and take it down like we always do. Takahashi? Are you even list…"

"Kagome-san. Do you not feel the other presence? Surely you, the priestess, would feel such a powerful aura." i_What is he talking about? I don't feel anything besides the demon. Maybe Kaede will know what's wrong with him._ /i

"No Takahashi. I do not feel it. I don't feel anything but the demon." But this aura i_is/i _strangely familiar.

_iShe's kidding right? She's got to be kidding. How could she not sense_ _it?_ _It's so strong so...... far … mil … i …ar……_ /i

Quite suddenly, or at least suddenly in Kagome's eyes, Takahashi collapsed and began to fall off the roof. Kagome's only thought as she ran over to catch him was i_Don't let him hit the ground! He'll hit too hard! I`m not going to make it! NO! TAKAHASHI!/i_

A blur of silver. A scream. Then silence.

Silence. Kagome heard nothing after her scream. But nothing was a i_good/i_ thing. She jerked her head up sharply pulling her hands away from her face. The sun blinded for a moment and her vision blurred from moving too fast and all she could see was a blurred form with silver hair.

"InuYasha?" Her vision cleared an instant later to reveal that it wasn't in fact InuYasha who stood before her but a certain stoic inu-youki prince. Takahashi lay unconscious in his arms. "Se- Sesshomaru?" Thoroughly confused as to where he had suddenly come from she stood and opted to find out. "What are you doing here?" Kagome stood silently waiting for an answer, one she knew she probably wouldn't get, when there was a very loud interruption of the quiet morning air.

"What the hell is i_he/i_ doing here!?" The look on InuYasha's face in that moment was furious to say the least. But Sesshomaru, apparently unfazed by his brothers' hostile greeting, had taken to looking over the boy in his arms. After searching a moment more, InuYasha still fuming behind him, he pulled a small bottle off of the boys being and held it out to a still befuddled Kagome.

When the gesture finally registered in Kagome's unusually sluggish brain, she reached out and delicately took the bottle from his white hand. When she looked up at the demon she saw a very unhappy InuYasha about to jump on his brother. She opened her mouth and screamed the first thing that came to mind. "SIT BOY!"

_i~A minute later, after the dust had settled~/i_

Kagome glared at her hanyou companion before looking back to the enigmatic creature before her who was, surprisingly, not looking back at her. Instead his gaze was trained on the sight of his debatably retarded half brother, amusement in his eyes. i_Wait, what? Him? Amused? I must have imagined that_. /iHe looked back to the young miko when she cleared her throat in a rather sad attempt to be inconspicuous. She studied him for a moment and the boy he was still holding.

"How did you know about the bottle?" She asked only just realizing he had searched for and then handed it to her.

He remained quiet for a moment before saying in his usual monotone, "I could smell it."

"Oh…" She fidgeted before going on. "But why do you care?"

"The force of the explosion this would have made would have leveled this village. It would have been unfortunate if something were to have happened to you when I actually needed your help."

_iDid he just say what I think he said? He needs _my _help? This is, odd./i_ "What did… what exactly did you need help i_with/i_?"

He held her gaze but the confidence in his eyes wavered slightly. He opened his mouth once but closed it again when nothing came out. And then he did something Kagome never thought she would see him do, he began to pick at the ends of his sleeves nervously. i_What's going on? Am I still asleep or something? This day is off to an incredibly strange start._ /i

"I need you to take care of Rin."

"What? Why?" She actually wouldn't mind having the girl around. She was sweet and kind hearted, but Sesshomaru never let her out of his sight. Why trust her with the girl now?

"She… She needs another woman in her life." Oh. So that was it. Sesshomaru didn't know how to handle a human child who was going through puberty. Especially not a female child. Rin i_was/i_ about that age now wasn't she?

"Sure. I'd be glad to watch her for you." She smiled then now not so confused, but he i_was/i_ still strange. Really, who tries to kill you several times and then all of a sudden asks for your help! i_sigh. I really wish I could figure him out. At least just a little. The only thing I know for sure about him is that he cares about Rin even if while denying it./i _She sighed again. This day was getting interesting.


End file.
